Plastic Man
| alias = | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Shape-shifting | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 114 | voice = }} Plastic Man is a superhero that was a member of the Justice League until he resigned due to the increasing restrictions placed onto the League by Lex Luthor. Physical appearance Plastic Man is a Caucasian male with short black hair. His eyes are obscured by large black goggles. He wears a red tunic with a series of laces on the front. Around his waist, his costume has a yellow and black band. He wears no shoes. History Early life Plastic Man had a criminal record. 2010 Plastic Man helped in the fight against Poison Ivy's plants in Gotham City. He turned himself into a trampoline to catch a falling pedestrian. Plastic Man was considered for membership during the meeting of the Justice League. His criminal record led to some doubts about his value. With the other inductees into the League, Plastic Man was welcomed to the Hall of Justice and given an official membership pass along with Atom, Icon, Doctor Fate and Red Arrow. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Plastic Man welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. The mind controlled Plastic Man was loading boxes when he was attacked by Artemis and Kid Flash. They tagged him with cure-tech, which caused Plastic Man to collapse. 2015 Plastic Man was one of a number of Justice League members who responded to the emergency in Metropolis. He had taken the form of a drill to attempt to tunnel into Metropolis, but found that the force field surrounding the city was a sphere going underground. Plastic Man and the others looked on as the alien ship fired an apparently ineffectual beam of energy at the force field. Plastic Man maintained contact with Batgirl at the field's edge. Plastic Man shifted into a message board to ask Batgirl if she was okay; she responded with a holographic smiley face. Both were surprised when Match erupted from the ground near Batgirl. With the barrier between them, Plastic Man was unable to help Batgirl in her fight with Match, no matter how much he tried to breach the force field. Plastic Man noticed a trench appearing around the force field, and concluded the beam from the ship made the bubble shrink. He watched as Batgirl finished off her fight with Match, though she was knocked out in the process. Plastic Man watched as Black Lightning helped Batgirl back up. As soon as the force field was shut down, Plastic Man bridged the trench that had appeared. Plastic Man noticed the others were some 20 percent smaller. Upon learning they would be regrown, Plastic Man remarked that he was malleable anyway, so it did not matter to him. As all heroes met up to discuss the next steps, Plastic Man showed Batgirl how the resizing had affected him. 2016 After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Plastic Man arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Plastic Man, along with Green Arrow and Zatanna, guarded the Warworld's crystal key chamber. When magnetic field disruptors planted by the Reach threatened the Earth, Plastic Man joined 39 other heroes of Earth in a briefing in Metropolis City. The heroes would use a computer virus provided by Lex Luthor to safely disable the disruptors. The heroes were paired off with another into twenty squads: one member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Within thirty minutes, all squads had succeeded in their mission. 2018 Plastic Man attended an emergency League meeting in which Batman proposed to dissolve the team, as a result of the restrictions placed by the United Nations on their actions. After he tendered his resignation, Plastic Man was among the ones who promptly followed suit, presumably having planned it in advance. Powers and abilities * Malleability: Plastic Man has the ability to stretch and bend his body and limbs. * Shape-shifting: Plastic Man also demonstrated the ability to assume the shape of inanimate objects such as a trampoline, however, these forms will still retain the colour scheme of Plastic Man's costume. Appearances Background information * Plastic Man is a hero originally published by Quality Comics in the Golden Age, and eventually acquired by DC Comics. * This is his sixth animated appearance. He first appeared in one episode of Super Friends, then starred in his own series Plastic Man, had a cameo in Justice League: The New Frontier, a failed pilot called Puddle Trouble and he had multiple guest appearances in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Though he didn't appear, he was mentioned in Justice League Unlimited. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to shape-shift Category:Justice League